The present invention relates to a retaining rack for securing a cellular phone to a window of an automobile. The retaining rack has a mounting base having a vertical portion and a horizontal portion. The vertical portion is inserted into the fissure between the door and a glass of that door of a vehicle. A clamping board adjustably associated with the mounting base is engaged with a speaker and a battery box. A securing piece is removably fixed to a phone retaining seat having a voice pick-up. A pivot arm having one end pivotally engaged with an obliquely extended lug of the horizontal portion of the mounting base and the other end pivotally associated with one end of the securing piece. A cellular phone is held by a spring biased clamping member of the retaining seat with the voice pick-up which is electrically connected to the speaker in abutment against the receiver of the phone whereby the phone can be adjusted to fit to the mouth of a driver by pivotal actuation of the pivot arm and a retaining seat.
The pivot arm is hollow in structure with a spring received therein and a detent member is secured to each end thereof. A ratchet gear is disposed at one end of the securing piece so that the detent member can lock the retaining seat in place after each adjustment. The oblique lug is provided with a recess which can be in locking engagement with another detent member of the pivot arm.
Cellular phones have become indispensable communication tools for businessmen or people on constant move in or off office hours in modern big cities. Most of the communication activities take place when driving vehicles on road. It is very dangerous for a driver to make a phone call with one hand holding a phone and steering wheel and the other doing the dialing on a phone. So, it is prohibited in many countries for a driver to make phone calls in driving.
There have been various types of phone racks available in the market, but they are not well designed to facilitate a driver to operate a phone without holding the phone when dialing and talking on the phone.
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,179,590 and 5,128,994, there are two prior arts disclosed. Those patents are mainly used to mount a cellular phone and are fixed mainly to a vehicle's front panel. A driver has to take a cellular phone off such prior art rack after dialing numbers and hold the phone with one hand during driving of a vehicle. Both of the prior arts are not user-friendly designs because drivers still have to keep one hand occupied with a cellular phone when making a call.